Alf Vol 1 3
* Willie Tanner Supporting Characters: * Alf's Family :* Bob Shumway :* Flo Shumway :* Curtis Shumway :* Augie Shumway * Pete Zaparlor Antagonists: * Doctor Strangeglove * Ybor Other Characters: * Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California * Melmac Items: * WOTIF Simulator Vehicles: * ALF's Spaceship | StoryTitle2 = One Tiny Mistake | Writer2_1 = Michael Gallagher | Penciler2_1 = Dave Manak | Inker2_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist2_1 = Marie Severin | Letterer2_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor2_1 = Sid Jacobson | Synopsis2 = The Tanners find a note taped to the bathroom mirror that reminds them that ALF arrived on Earth one year ago today, and decide to surprise him with a celebration party. Kate bakes ALF a special cake from a recipe that he had given her, Aunt Minerva's famous Melmac macaroon mushroom care. She tells him that they even found the baloney stuffed with abalone, but there was one ingredient she's never heard of - Reduce-a-roni. ALF explains that it's the most important ingredient to the recipe. Reduce-a-roni is a dietary powder developed on Melmac, one that shrinks the food to microscopic size once they eat it and allows them to eat their usual sixteen meals a day. As it says on the package - "You enjoy the taste, but it doesn't add to the waist"! ALF fetchs some from his spaceship, but Willie is concerned and advises the rest of the family not to eat it. As ALF enjoys eating his cake, and the candles they put on top, the party is interrupted by Mr. Ochmonek. Lynn and Brian drag ALF to the kitchen, and Willie lets Trevor in. The neighbor says he heard the party and assumed he was invited, then makes straight for the cake before anyone can stop him. He takes a finger scoop of icing from the top, eating it. The effects of Reduce-a-roni on humans is unknown, and before their eyes Trevor begins to shrink down in size! Now only a about a foot tall, Trevor is frightened and runs out of the room when ALF appears. The others chase after their small neighbor, and Willie grabs ALF to see if there's anything that can be done to reverse it. Trevor doesn't get far, and Lucky catches him. Willie jumps for the cat, who releases Trevor. Now free again, he runs for the basement. As Kate and Lynn run downstairs, they hear the snaps of the mousetraps ALF had placed in the basement. ALF states that a little water will counteract the Reduce-a-roni, and he and Brain run outside to get the garden hose. As Trevor runs out of the basement, they spray him with the hose and he instantly grows back to normal size, bumping his head on the dinner table along the way. With a nasty bump on his head, the Tanners are able to convince him that it was a all a hallucination and get him to leave. With Mr. Ochmonek gone, ALF and the others can return to their party. But not before ALF can give them some "teeny tiny" suggestions! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Willie Tanner * Kate Tanner * Lynn Tanner * Brian Tanner * Lucky Supporting Characters: * Trevor Ochmonek Locations: * San Fernando Valley, California Items: * Reduce-A-Roni | Notes = | Trivia = * This is the first issue of ALF to not include a Melmac Flashback story, although the simulation in the first story does take place on Melmac. | Recommended = | Links = }}